gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam
The GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam is a Transformable Special Equipment Mobile Suit in the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics In terms of weaponry, the Forbidden is equipped with CIWS vulcans, forearm- mounted machineguns, and a handheld scythe for melee combat. However, most of its main weapons are mounted on its backpack, which folds over its head for "close combat mode". Aside from a pair of railguns and a powerful plasma cannon; its main armament lies in its two massive shields, which emits a variant of Mirage Colloid particles known as Geschmeidig Panzer. The shields' complex defense mechanism allows the Forbidden to deflect "most" beam attacks, making the suit virtually invulnerable to these attacks. Armaments ;*"Armfeuer" 115mm machine guns :Mounted on each forearm, can also be used for missile interception, as well as destroying most structures, garrisons, and poorly armored mobile units. ;*"Eckzahn" 88mm railguns :Mounted on the backpack, but can only be used in close-combat mode; the "Eckzahn" are the Forbidden's most powerful railcannon-type weapons, allowing to destroy enemy defenses or garrisons. ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti- Air CIWS :Although classified and designated for Anti- Air use,two of these light projectile weapons were mounted in the Forbidden's head, and are used for missile interception and/or to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Hresvelgr" Plasma Induction Cannon :The Forbidden's single yet most powerful energy weapon , mounted on its backpack and like its Eckzahn railguns; it can only be used in close-combat mode. This cannon has the unique ability to "bend" its beams into different angles, allowing it to strike a target/ or multiple targets from unexpected locations. ;*"Nidhoggr" Heavy Scythe :The Forbidden's only hand- held single defensive/offensive weapon, this can "either" slice and/or destroy small battleships in half, as well as to most poorly armored mobile units; OR to toss mobile units away from the Forbidden. Special Features ;*Geschmeidig Panzer :As the Forbidden's model number- GAT-X200 Series- implies; it is a Special Equipment- armed Mobile Suit built and fielded by the Earth Alliance. The Forbidden's Special Equipment lies in its two massive shields, mounted on each side of its backpack which are equipped with another EA Original Creation- the Geschmeidig Panzer Energy Deflection Armor. This unique feature uses a variant of Mirage Colloid particles, which are beam deflecting and held in place by the powerful magnetic fields generated by the shields. Once activated, the shields can deflect most beam attacks, as well as physical attacks. Thus, this grants the Forbidden immunity to most attacks, and can defend other friendly units with its specialized shields. ;*Beam Arching Equipment : To make the Forbidden's only beam weapon- the Hresvelgr Plasma Induction Cannon- more effective in battle, the two Eckzahn railguns are also equipped with beam arching devices; three at each railgun. When deployed, it allows to either alter the direction of the Hresvelgr's plasma beam anywhere in the battlefield; OR to amplify the plasma beam, granting it a more powerful destructive force. Possibly, it uses the Geschmeidig Panzer system, thus demonstrating this unique feature's "destructive" capability. * *;Trans Phase Shift Armor :Like the other two new Gundam-type mobile suits, the Forbidden is among the first units to use the new variation of Phase Shift armor known as "Trans-Phase". Unlike normal Phase Shift, which draws power constantly, Trans-Phase armor activates only when the mobile suit is hit, and only at the point of impact, reducing the armor's power consumption and increasing combat endurance. History In mid CE 71, the Earth Alliance collaborated with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation mobile suits to counter the G-units stolen by ZAFT. These suits used a more advanced technology based upon the old G suits but were equipped with the new Natural-use OS. In addition, these three suits' pilots were designated as "Biological CPUs" (noting that the Alliance considered them as "pure" equipment rather than human beings), with their abilities enhanced by drugs to match those of Coordinators. One of these suits was the GAT- X252 Forbidden, a close combat mobile suit; whose "Biological CPU" was Shani Andras. The Forbidden is first used in the conquest of neutral Orb, then sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Muruta Azrael; one of the acting leaders of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group- Blue Cosmos. Near the end of the war, it was destroyed by Yzak Joule in the GAT-X102 Duel. During and after the first Bloody Valentine War, the EA creates a total of three different underwater-use variants of the Forbidden. This is due to the fact, that the Geschmeidig Panzer system can also be used as an advanced underwater propulsion system. Variants *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex Gallery GAT-X252Forbidden.jpg Gat-x252-backpack.jpg|backpack Gat-x252-nidhoggr.jpg|"Nidhoggr" heavy scythe Hg-forbidden.jpg|HG 1/144 GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam box art Forbidden.png 1325302106_tmp_gsdx_20111220030928.png 1325303912_tmp_gsdx_20111220032257.png Duel_destroys_Forbidden.png Calamity, Forbidden, Raider.png vlcsnap-2012-08-05-10h55m58s17.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m40s251.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m43s26.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m46s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m50s91.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m53s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m56s153.png vlcsnap-2012-09-13-19h23m17s123.png vlcsnap-2012-09-13-19h27m19s241.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h37m25s229.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-18h48m25s27.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-18h59m48s194.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-18h53m34s30.png Forbidden Destroyed.png|The Forbidden explodes in it's destruction Trivia *The Forbidden is the only unit of the second-generation units, equipped with head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm Anti Air CIWS Vulcans. *The Forbidden's head crest display's the text SETTE X-252. External Links *Forbidden on MAHQ *Forbidden on GundamOfficial ja:GAT-X252 フォビドゥンガンダム